This proposal concerns research into the use of antibodies to several drugs of biomedical and social importance for quantitative assay of these agents and/or their metabolites and for biochemical studies of the drugs and their congeners. The short range objectives of the proposed research are the development of highly sensitive and specific radioimmunoassay procedures for certain drugs for which present methods are lacking or are in some respects unsatisfactory (Examples: the tetrahydrocannabinols and Lysergic Acid Diethylamide (LSD). Longer range objectives involve the isolation and purification of antibodies by affinity chromatographic procedures and the utilization of immobilized antibodies in assay procedures and in the isolation of drugs from complex mixtures.